The best gift
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: It's Christmas and a certain redhead's birthday(KARMANAMI)


**Summary: 25** **th** **December is Christmas day and also a certain redhead birthday. What gifts would he receive? And what Okuda wants to give him? KARMANAMI**

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic, the idea is definitely not the most original and probably the most clichéd thing you have ever read XD**

 **A small warning: Fluffy, grammar errors and might have OOC…**

 **But I still hope you'll enjoy reading this :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination classroom or the characters! Everything is from my imagination!**

It was freezing cold outside since it was early December. When classes were over, Kayano made a suggestion:

"Hey Korosensei, how about we organise a Christmas party and exchange gifts this 24th? I'm sure it would be fun!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Kayano -san! Also the 25th is Karma-kun's birthday, so we can celebrated both of them. " replied Korosensei

And thus, Class E would have a party in the old campus in the Christmas Eve. Okuda, the science-lover girl, was deep in her thoughts. She didn't knew Karma birthday since he rarely talked about himself but she thought this is the best chance to express her gratitude towards him. Karma has always occasionally help Okuda in her chemical experiments and listened to her talking about science. So when walking home, she asked him:

"Hey Karma-kun, what would you like to receive like gift?"

"Chloroform , acid or others stuffs like that"

"Eh…"

"Nah just kidding, I am fine with anything if it's from you, Okuda-san" he gently patted her head.

At that moment, Okuda noticed the neck of the redhead. " _He isn't wearing a scarf "_ thought the small girl. And so she decide the gift would be a scarf. Buying a scarf might be too boring so it's gotta be handmade. Okuda made a detour, went and bought the materials she need: a knitting kit with red yarn ball.

She never knitted once in her life but having 3 weeks for knitting should be enough. Back to her room, she started working. "Ouch!" A drop of blood started dripping out from her finger. Okuda was really bad with handicrafts, she didn't start knitting for more than 5 minutes and she injured herself with the plastic needles. " _Hum ..Should I bake a cake instead?"_ she shook her head. She still remembered those weird bubbles forming in her potato salad during home economic. If Karma got food poisoning because of her it would be the worst case of scenario. She took a band-aid and continue knitting, it didn't take more than an hour before she emptied the medical box.

Those three weeks passed like a flash, luckily Okuda managed to finished knitting the red scarf for the 24th and bought another random gift for the present exchange .Despite it was Christmas Eve, the whole class didn't miss the opportunities to try the assassination of their teacher. When singing " _Happy birthday"_ to Karma, the melody was mixed with the sound of rubber knife swifting. Then it was the time for present exchange. It was simple, you keep passing gifts in a circle until the music stops. Okuda received the one from Kayano: it was a lovely butterfly-shaped hairpin.

"But what'll happened if a boy got this gift instead?" asked Okuda.

"Don't worry! We can always exchange with the others if we don't like it!"

"Then what did you receive? This is from Nagisa-kun right?"

"Oh nothing special, just a notebook."

Okuda wasn't sure but it felt like Kayano really liked her gift. Terasaka was complaining about the English novel from Rio and Sugino wasn't sure if he'll like this shoujo manga from Fuwa. After chatting and eating for hours, it was time to go home. Okuda was the last one to get out of the classroom since she forgot the scarf and went back to take it. Good grief, Karma still didn't went home and waited for her. She hurried and said shyly:

"H-hum Karma-kun…This is for you!"

She handed over the bag to him. Karma took the bag and take the scarf out. It was clumsily made but he still wrapped it around his neck.

"You..knitted it? For me?"

"W-well..hum…yeah…" she nodded her head as she answered.

"Thanks, Okuda-san! This is very warm! And I got something for you too."

Karma gave Okuda a pair of gloves. Purple with white ribbon. Very cute. She was surprised but happy. She wore it and say with a big grin:

"Hehe! It's so warm! Thanks Karma-kun!"

Good thing the scarf was big enough to hide the blush from his cheeks. He couldn't tell her he spend 3 hours for deciding which pair of gloves. So uncool. Suddenly something cold fell on the red nose of Okuda. It was snowing." _Pretty…"_ was what Okuda thought. She took a look at her watch,it was midnight now...

 _"_ Happy birthday Karma-kun!"

"Well since it's my birthday..is fine to ask for one more gift right?" Karma replied with a mischevious smile.

"eh?"

At these words, Karma pressed his lips on hers. Okuda's eyes widened and the blood started rushing from her cheeks.

"Okuda-san, your face now is the same color as my hair." Teased the redhead.

"Greedy Karma-kun.." mumbled the embarrassed Okuda with her fingers on her lips.

 **And that's the end~! So what do you guys think? The ending is a bit rushed but hope you guys like it XD! Please leave reviews and PM me if you guys have suggestion for another Karmanami fanfic! ^_^**


End file.
